


Love Overpowers Monarchy

by ctumblr413



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Middle Ages, Multi, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctumblr413/pseuds/ctumblr413
Summary: Killua Zoldyck is crowned prince of the Hunter Kingdom. When he meets Gon Freecss his world changes for the better. (Rated M for strong language and sexual innuendos.)





	1. Lonely Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write a story like this for a while so I hope you enjoy!~ I'll try not to delete it if I get bored with it lol. -w-
> 
> **PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPDATE PROGRESS FOR THIS FIC THANKS**

Up on a hill, stood a beautiful but also seemingly intimidating palace. The structure itself stood on acres upon acres of land and the inhabitants owned it all. There, lived a large family who ruled their land, some would say with an iron fist. The Zoldyck family. No one dared to oppose them or go against their law, if someone dared to do so they would be on death row instantly.

The Zoldycks were feared but also respected. King Silva and Queen Kikyo, were sometimes looked up to by some civilians. Women of the kingdom wanted to dress like their powerful queen, and saw her beautiful and expensive gowns as a status symbol. Meanwhile, the men wanted to be as strong and powerful similar to their king.

The palace was of course run by hundreds of guards, butlers and maids. Also accompanied by fewer knights, chefs and nursemaids.

The King and Queen need nursemaids only because of the obvious reason, they’ve been blessed with children, five to be exact.

The oldest, prince Illumi; second oldest, prince Milluki; second youngest, princess Alluka; most youngest, prince Kalluto.

But one sibling stood out from the rest and that was prince Killua. To began with, Killua’s hair was silver much like his father and his grandfather, late king Zeno. All of his other siblings and mother have jet black hair.

Killua’s eyes was different from his brothers but the same as his sister, father and grandfather. His eyes where a deep steel blue color, that mostly shined at night under a full moon. His eyes were filled with hope and playfulness and innocence, some would say.

X X X X X

“Papa! Papa! Look what Alluka and I found!” The sound of small feet could be heard across the throne room. A smile formed wide on the seven year old’s face as he ran up to his father to show what he and his younger sister discovered. The young boy jumped up and down eager for his father to see what was in the child’s hands.

Alluka peered over her father’s seemingly tall arm rest on his throne to take a peek at her father’s reaction.

The man bent over to see what was in his son’s tiny hands, the boy opened them up with a burst of excitement. “Look! Papa, see!” The man looked at the small feathered animal in his son’s palms. A small giggle could be heard from beneath the king’s armrest. 

“It’s a baby duck!” Alluka giggled. The little princess covered her mouth to contain all of her giggling. The little prince looked in awe at the small animal in his hands, and gently stroked its feathers, wanting it to feel safe in his hold. The man placed a strong fist on his cheek prompting up his head, as he looked at his children laugh and smile.

“Do you wish to keep it, Kil?” The king asked gently, with a low deep voice. Killua’s eyes lit up as soon as he heard this question. “Yes, papa! I do!” Killua replied. He’s never had a pet of his own besides Mike, but it was only a guard dog and belonged to the family. Killua was really excited to keep the duckling and so was his sister.

“Where did you find this animal Kil?” Their father asks Killua. Alluka then raises her hand as if she’s in a classroom setting, “Big brother and I found it near the pond! It looked lonely.”

Silva looked down at the animal and saw it snuggling up against Killua’s palm, it made small quacking sounds as it did so. “Did it lose it’s mother?” Silva asked the children.

Killua nodded slowly, “I think so.... But I think it likes me now.” Killua said through half lidded eyes, never leaving the duckling’s sight, a small smile on the boy’s face.

“I see.” Silva replies. Just after, a loud booming noise could be heard in the throne room. And the sound of loud clacking heels could be heard.

“Oh darling?” said a woman’s voice, it belonged to the queen. She waltzed into the throne room skipping to her husband. The two children turned around to see their mother approaching them. 

Killua in particular, backed away from his mother’s presence and grabbed his sister’s arm in the process motioning her to follow his lead.

The queen clasped her dainty gloved hands together “When will you execute the remaining prisoners in the dungeon darling?~” she asked in a sing song voice. Silva sighed deeply at his wife’s question.

The man lazily propped himself up on his throne so he would be standing in front of it “Kikyo, I’ve told you hundreds of times, those prisoners are to be on trial first before an execution could ever take place.” Silva replied to his wife’s question. Kikyo huffed and turned on her expensive heel so she would be facing away from the king.

She placed her oriental fan in front of her face and began to fan herself. 

“Honestly Silva, when are you ever going to kill those disgusting rats in my dungeon? They have no place in living amongst us who could do no wrong…” Kikyo says in a snarky and snobbish tone.

Kikyo then absentmindedly averted her eyes to her two children standing in front of her, awed at her current behavior, especially Killua. 

Kikyo’s disgusted expression soon turns into a delighted one “Ohh~ Kil!” she exclaims. She bends down to pet Killua’s silver mop. “I didn’t notice you there dear!~” she says to the boy, completely ignoring her daughter standing next to him.

“Hello mother…” Killua says in a quiet, wary tone. Killua looks down at his cupped hands, still holding the young animal inside. Alluka looks at her mother then back at her older brother. 

“Mother! Big brother and I brought home a baby duck!” Alluka exclaims to the queen without thinking. Killua quickly hushes his younger sister “Alluka!” he exclaims.

Kikyo’s nose began to twitch at the thought of a wild animal in her palace. “A duck?! Where is this disgusting animal?!” Kikyo yelled, earning a flinch from the two kids “It shouldn’t be in my beautiful palace!”

Killua soon started to back away from his mother, same with Alluka and both soon ran up to the throne of their father.

Silva looked behind to see his two children cowering in fear from their mean mother. “Kikyo, I said that Kil could keep the animal. There’s no need to get upset about the situation darling.” Kikyo stomped a foot on the shiny marble floor “Silva! I want that animal out of my palace at once!” she screamed. Killua soon ran up to his father’s leg and placed his body close since his hands were occupied holding the duckling in question.

“No! Papa! I want to keep it! Please let me keep it!” The little prince cried. Killua shut his eyes tight and begged for his father to let him keep the animal. Silva turned around and bent down to eye level of the child.

“Kil, do you promise to take good care of it? It doesn’t have a mother and would probably die without proper care.” Silva explained to his son, Killua nodded through tear stained eyes. “Yes papa….please let me keep it….” Killua whimpered. Silva sighed and stood back up to face his wife.

Silva placed a strong hand on his hip “Kikyo, I’m letting him keep it, He’ll take care of it.” Kikyo then closed her fan shut and faced her son weeping behind his father.

“Fine! But if that duck causes any trouble for me or ruins the beauty and cleanliness of my palace, it’s dead!” Kikyo explained to Silva first. Killua looked up at his screaming mother “Do I make myself clear Kil?” Killua nods fearfully. 

And with that, Kikyo turns away from her family to go and do whatever it is she was going to do afterwards.

Alluka and Killua went upstairs to Killua’s room to calm down a bit.

“I’m sorry big brother, I didn’t think mother would be so mean to the ducky…” Alluka apologized for telling Kikyo about the duck to her brother sitting on his bed with the duck waddling around in front of him and his sister.

The duckling opened its small wings and tumbled around to see it’s master looking down at it with gentle eyes, it quietly quacked happily at its master’s gaze. Killua smiled at the baby animal’s reaction to him, he turned around to see his beloved sister looking towards the duck as well.

“It’s ok Alluka, you’re still young so you didn’t know.” Killua replied, earning a pout from her to the ‘young’ remark “I’m not that young!” Alluka says sticking her tongue out at him. 

Killua giggled at his sister’s reaction “Aww, but you are! You’re practically still a baby Alluka.~” Killua petted the little princess's head.

For the rest of the night, Killua and Alluka played with the duckling and when it was time for bed they both ended up falling asleep and the little duckling cuddled closely into the crook of the prince’s neck, all of them sleeping soundly.

X X X X X

 

The blinding light of the sun shined through the blue curtains of the prince’s bedroom. Killua shifted through his sheets and large silk throw blanket at the sudden shine coming from outside. The boy groaned at it, wishing to return back into his deep slumber.

“Ughh….” Killua groaned placing a large pillow over his messing head of silver locks “Why must it be this bright?” he asked himself tiredly. 

The prince lazily turned his head towards the large doors and soon rolled his eyes in realization as to what today was.

Today was Killua’s coronation and also his 12th birthday. Killua was going to be crowned prince of the Hunter Kingdom, the kingdom that his parents rule.

It was also his birthday, July 7th. But however, Killua wasn’t really looking forward to these events, because it would mean the long boring ceremony for his crowning and also his birthday banquet afterwards with diplomats trying to set their daughters up with him. Sounded boring to him.

Killua slowly lifted his body from his bed and rubbed his head a bit. Yawning, he heard the familiar sound of his pet waddling to him from its bed, slightly opening its wings happy to see its owner awake.

Killua turned towards the duck’s direction “Hi girl! Are you hungry?” The ducks tail begins to wag, Killua taking it as a ‘yes.’ Killua then stands up to stretch out his arms and proceeds towards his large walk-in closet to find his duck’s food. The prince tiptoes up to one of the shelves with its food which contained, mostly veggie peels and peas snagged from the chef's pantry downstairs. The food was placed in a small orange box.

Killua grabbed the box holding his pet’s food. He then walked out of his closet and walked up to the duck waiting patiently for its breakfast. The boy held up a veggie peel above her beak waiting for her to close her wings “Stay there,” Killua began “Ok! Good girl Luna!” The duck named Luna quickly took the food from her master’s fingers and seemed to gobble it up whole, Killua smiled at this.

“Excellent job, sweetie.” Killua cooed to his duck, petting her on being obedient to him. Luna quacked at her master’s praise.

Killua then walked happily into his bathroom, discarding his silk rope on his towel rack then getting into his large tub, soaking in a bit before getting out and getting dressed for the very eventful day ahead.

X X X X X

Killua headed downstairs towards the throne room to find it in the process of being decorated for the coronation for later on that day. But for now, Killua had to head for the breakfast area. 

The prince could already see his family seated for their breakfast to be served. 

“Oh!~ Killua!~” I high pitched voice called out to the prince. “Won’t you be a dear, and have breakfast with us?” Kikyo asked her son.

Killua rolled his eyes at the question as he walked towards his seat ‘Let me get to my seat first, mother…’ he mentally cursed.

When Killua took his seat, the butlers and maids came rushing in, including his nursemaid Canary. 

“Happy birthday, your highness!” They all bow and say in unison. Killua in response gave an annoyed grunting sound. The rest of his family however clapped at the scene.

Canary looked towards the grumpy prince with slight concern.

“Is there anything that the young prince wishes for his special day?” Canary asks on behalf of the royal staff. Killua looked up at his nursemaid, and huffed.

“Yes...There’s something I want. I don’t want this idiotic coronation!” Killua exclaimed above indoor volume. His entire family looked towards him.

“Killua!” His mother began, “Mind your tongue!” Killua then began to shoot daggers towards the woman. “Why should I mother?! Its how I feel after all!” Killua yelled now standing in front of his seat.

“KILLUA.”

“……..”

The entire room goes silent after the loud yelling of the king, the staff bow there heads including the siblings.

Killua was the only one not bowing before his father.

Fear can be seen in the boy’s shiny blue eyes. “F-Father….I…-”

“Enough Killua, I don’t want to hear anymore out of you-”

“But I-”

“SILENCE.” The king bangs a large fist on the table, causing everyone but his wife and father to flinch.

Killua flinched again at the sudden loud volume of his father’s already deep voice. The boy knew he couldn’t compete with his much more powerful father so instead, did as he was told and hushed up.

Silva sighed slightly and turned his attention to his eldest son, Illumi. “Illumi, if Kil tries to act out once more, give him a proper punishment. This is an order, am I understood?” Illumi looked up from his bowing to give his father an answer “Yes father, I understand.” Illumi replied.

The 24 year old stood from his chair at the table rejecting food for the time being. “What would you like me to do now father?” 

Killua’s head was hanging low at the moment, but when he heard Illumi ask this question his heart began to race faster, and seemed as though his ears perked up a bit. He knew what was about to happen.

“Please talk to him son, he must be feeling nervous about all of this.” Silva replied to his oldest son, Illumi nodded in understanding.

X X X X X

Killua sat in his room, knees close to his body next to Luna. Killua looked down at his arm, bruises mainly on his upper arm. He rubbed it gently not to hurt it anymore than it did.

He had spank marks on his butt and lower back. It didn’t hurt really too much however. Only the bruises on his arm and spanking marks were the only evidence of his physical punishment he received from Illumi.

But of course, Killua hated it. Whenever he would miss behave, Illumi was the only one allowed to struck him. And Killua for the most part, was the only one who would tend to act rebellious or miss behave. 

Killua began to bury his face into his knees until he felt a brushing of feathers against his bare leg. 

He looked down and smiles slightly “Heh, what’s wrong girl?” The duck began to nudge at her master “Are you hungry again?” The duck shook its head side to side indicating a ‘no.’

She shook her tail and waddled to her owner’s bedroom doors. Killua staring at his pet, he soon realized what she was trying to tell him.

“Do you want to go outside?”

She quacked and flapped her wings vigorously indicating ‘yes.’

X X X X X

Killua threw on his black cloak as to not be recognized by civilians. And snuck out the back door of the palace and ran through the small neighboring forest with his duck on a little leash.

When Killua had arrived to the village, he surprisingly didn’t get a lot of stares or weird looks from people. Most people thought it was just a young boy and his duck.  
But Killua did feel a bit uneasy walking amongst ‘peasants’ as his mother would call them. Of course he felt a bit out of place around them, like he was a beautiful, polished and cut diamond amongst rocks. Sounds snobby to think in such a way.

Killua looked around, he felt sort of refreshed in the town square. Not like when he’s parading down this particular area with his family in a gold plated carriage with white horses, no he in some way felt like a normal person for once.

As the prince in disguise walked down the cobblestone streets, he just so happened to stumble upon a confectionary shop. Killua loved sweets so he picked up Luna and ran up to the window.

“Ahh!~” Killua awed at the chocolatier in the window, making a fresh batch of chocolates for the day. Killua licked his lips at the little finished batches of the candy sitting on one side of the maker. 

Luna on the other hand had other plans. When she was looking around the town in her owner’s arms she spotted another duck, waddling about. She began to quack and flap her wings on wanting to be put down.

Killua jumped at her sudden behavior “H-hey! Luna stop!” Killua ordered the duck, but didn’t listen instead, she jumped from Killua’s arms and headed for the same duck.

Luna waddled as fast as she could to the lone duck only minding its business. Obviously, Killua had to run after his pet in order to keep her from directing any attention to them. 

The wild duck saw Luna coming straight for it and began to run off. Killua was almost close enough to reach his bird until he felt his body slam straight into someone. Luna ceased her running to go to the aid of her master.

Killua and the person below him both rubbed their heads in pain. Killua opened his closed eyes to see a boy beneath him. The boy looked around Killua’s age.

“Are you ok?” The boy asked rubbing his head a bit due to their collision. Killua nodded his head.

They both get up from the ground and brush their clothes off “Haha sorry, I guess I should have been paying attention as to where I was going.” The boy chuckled. Killua examined the boy a little; This boy had tan skin, faint freckles on his face, black hair that appeared spiky, and dressed in rags. 

The boy looked confused as Killua was staring at him “Hey? What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” The boy asked. “You’re not hurt are you?” The boy said placing his hands on the silver haired boy’s shoulders.

Killua slowly shook his head, “Ah! Ok, good! My name is Gon by the way, what’s your name?”

X X X X X


	2. The Other Side of the Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone was nice enough and pointed out to me that there was a mistake, so if you noticed it it's fixed now :3

X X X X X

“M-My name?”

Gon tilted his head slightly at the question. Killua’s eyes never left Gon’s face, the prince almost found the boy’s face cute. “Uh yea, you do have a name don’t you?” Gon asked feeling a bit awkward. 

Killua snapped out of his trance a bit to notice what the boy was asking. “Y-yea! Of course I do!” Gon placed a dirty hand on his hip “Then what is it?” 

“Can’t tell…” Killua replied rubbing the back of his head.

“Why not?” Gon asked feeling a little impatience.

Killua looked at the boy a bit skeptical “You ask a lot of questions…” Gon only smiled in response and chuckled a bit.

Gon then examined the boy in front of him, he seemed kind of pretty, like a porcelain doll. Also, Gon couldn’t really see the full beauty in Killua’s eyes because Killua was wearing a black hood, but his eyes seemed like a deep blue ocean unexplored by anyone. Gon liked the way his eyes looked.

Killua looked towards the boy, “Are you staring at me?” Gon didn’t realize he was staring. “Huh?! O-oh! Sorry….” Gon nervously said. “Hey! If you won’t tell me your name, then mind if I call you cloak boy!” Gon suddenly asks Killua.

“Uh...I guess not?” The prince replies. Gon smiles wide. He then looks down at Killua’s side and sees a cute duck staring up at Gon curiously. The duck was attached to a leash that the prince was holding.

“Ahh!~” Gon awes at the animal. “He’s cute! Is it yours?” Gon asks innocently. Killua nods.

“Indeed, It is a female and her name is Luna. She’s very friendly.” Killua smiled a little at Gon complimenting his duck. Gon bend down to it’s side and began to gently pet the animal. Luna warmed up quickly to Gon’s touch and happily wagged it’s tail.

After Gon was done petting the animal, he stood up and smiled at the prince.  
“W-what?” Killua asks surprised. Gon placed his hand on Killua’s pale royal one, and cutely cocked his head to one side, “Hey, I feel terrible about bumping into you,” Gon said examining the boy “And you seem hungry too, did ya eat anything?” Killua blinked a bit at the tan boy then looked down at his stomach. He then remembered that he skipped breakfast because of that whole fiasco with his bitch mother at the breakfast table.

“N-no..” Killua shyly replies looking away from the smiling boy. Gon then looked similar to a happy puppy.

“Ah! Good! Then you can have something to eat at my house!” Gon suddenly blurts out. Huh? Gon’s house? “Your house? And where might that be?” Killua asked a bit sceptical to the idea of going to a peasant's house. Where would his house be? Probably in the slums, or maybe Gon didn’t have a home?

Gon pointed with a free hand in the direction of greenery, the complete opposite of Killua’s house that's for sure. 

It seemed a bit far, as far as Killua can tell but he guessed that was where Gon lived.

“How far is this Gon?” Killua asks. Gon giggles a bit at the question. “Not too far,” Killua gives a quiet sigh of relief “For most.” Gon finishes.

Killua’s eyes almost go large when he hears the last words Gon says. ‘Not too far, for most?!’ How was Killua supposed to endure that?! He’s never walked that far a day in his life. Besides coming down to the town square, where he is now. But beyond that, no one in his family has been near where the peasants live. 

It would be false to say that Killua did feel a bit anxious about this. He doesn’t know this boy well, and right after they meet, this peasant this strange boy asks Killua to come over to the other side of the village. But of course, Killua can’t tell Gon about his social status, or something bad might happen to the prince, but Gon doesn’t seem like he would do something like that, right?

 

“Hey cloak boy?” 

“Yes?”

Gon’s eyes soon lit up with excitement “Are you rich?!” Crap.  
Killua felt his body begin to sweat a little “N-no what makes you say that?”

Gon walked a bit closer to the undercover prince “You smell nice.~” Eh? He smells nice? That’s it?

Killua then felt his face heat up a bit from the close proximity between the two. “I-I smell nice?” Killua thought this kid was weird.

Gon nodded “Mhmm, what I’m saying is that you don’t smell like you live in the slums or somethin’.” Killua then thought this was logical. “I live in the working class, Gon.” Obviously a bullshit lie but that’s all he could think of. “Ohh, Ok!” replied Gon, and with that, grabbed the prince’s arm and lead him and his now bored duck towards Gon’s place.

X X X X X

Killua huffed and puffed from what seemed like miles of walking down a dirt path. But to Gon of course it didn’t seem too bad. Gon runs up ahead in front of the wooden structure standing before the two boys.

Gon spreads out his arms making a big jolly smile in front of a still panting Killua. “Welcome!”

Killua slowly looked up at Gon then at the structure behind him, the pale boy wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead while carrying Luna. “Huh? This is your house?”


	3. My Name's Killua

X X X X X

“Huh? This is your house?” Killua gasped a bit under his breath. Gon with excitement jumped up and down which caused Killua’s duck to thrash about in his arms again. Gon giggled and jumped around probably not even knowing what he was actually doing.

Luna loudly quacked. Killua tried his best to keep the animal calm but to no avail. She seemed like she wanted to play with Gon.

“Ah! Damnit Luna, not again!” Killua cursed as it happily hopped out of its owner’s arms and to Gon’s side.

Gon ceased his jumping and looked down at the duck “Hi cutie! Did I startle ya?” Gon asked the duck at eye level and gently patted its head.

“Oi, Gon,”

“Yes?”

“Is this your house?” Killua asked impatiently, implying he still hasn’t gotten an answer. Gon looked up at the structure and stood up from the ground.

“Yea!” Gon said spreading his arms again “Isn't it great? It may seem a bit strange because there’s a big ‘ol tree growing right out of it!” Gon exclaimed excitedly.

“All of this land is mine...er, well my aunt Mito’s of course. I’m too young to own land.” Gon chuckled at his little statement. Killua rolled his eyes a bit, understanding his intellect wasn’t very broad. Killua looked around impatiently fanning himself from the hot summer sun “Shall we go inside then?” Killua asked with a slight attitude.

Gon and Killua began to walk up the the house and Gon knocked for Mito to let the boys in.

The woman walked to the front door and was greeted by her nephew (but considers him a son) and another boy his age standing next to him with a duck in his arms. Mito smiled warmly at the two boys. “Hi Gon, back so soon?” Mito asked her nephew.

“Yea...sorry I forgot to get the bread at the market…” Gon replied remembering he was in town to get groceries. Mito gave a stern look at Gon but her expression soon softened up when she saw the boy next to him.

“Who’s your friend?” Mito asked sweetly. Gon looked back at Killua and Killua shifted a bit at the sudden attention “Well I met him in town, but I accidently bumped into him so, I felt bad and brought him back here to make sure he was ok.” Gon explained.

Mito examined the boy, he didn’t look familiar to her “Is he from around here?” she asked. The tan boy shook his head “I’m not sure, he won’t even tell me his name.”

Killua shifted a bit more at that.

“What’s your name sweetie?” Mito asked.

Brief silence from Killua “My name is…... Killua.”

Silence from both Gon and Mito. Killua? Killua Zoldyck? The prince?!

Gon opened his mouth “The Killua…?” Killua turns towards the boy and shyly nodded.

Before Killua knew it, both Mito and Gon started bowing to him. Huh?

Killua stepped back a bit at the sudden action. “H-hey! Wait a second! You don’t have to bow!” Gon and Mito both look up at the boy waiting for a command to get up from the ground. Killua rolled his eyes at this.

“I’m not trying to command you two…” Killua stated.

Gon and Mito soon understood and Mito welcomed him into her home.

X X X X X

“Gon! You should've told me you were inviting royalty! I could’ve gotten started on supper!” Mito scolded the boy. Gon rubbed the back of his head “Heehee, sorry.”

Killua looked at the woman run around the kitchen pulling out ingredients and pots and pans “N-no really, it’s ok.” Killua said to her.

“Hey er your majesty, want to go back out with me? I want to show you around the forest and maybe the farm!” Gon asked excitedly. Killua raised an eyebrow at Gon at the whole ‘your majesty’ thing “Uh sure…”

The two told Mito that they were going out exploring and headed out the door.

The two stopped at a nearby stream to let Luna cool down a bit. The boys were starting to get along quite well and quickly too. Gon talked about his farm and how he likes to go out into the forest and play with the wild animals. Killua talked about what it was like in the palace (even though he wasn’t really supposed to) and how he met Luna and some of his siblings, butlers and servants.

The boys laughed a bit at some of the funny stories they told each other. They soon stop their laughing and Killua sighs a bit.

“Well today certainly was a little crazy, especially this morning.” Killua stated. Gon looked up at Killua “Oh? Wait! Isn’t today your coronation? The whole town is talking about it.” Gon replied and smiled. Killua slightly rolled his eyes at the thought of his coronation. 

“Yes, it is. It’s also my birthday so today is going to be so tiring. It goes well into midnight…” Killua sighed at the tiring thought. “Diplomats from neighboring kingdoms are going to want to set me up with their daughters for marriage, ugh…” Gon raised an eyebrow at the thought of Killua getting married “Plus the large, long and idiotic birthday/coronation banquet later on tonight.” Killua ranted “Gahh!! I hate being prince sometimes!” Killua ruffled his hair and growled in annoyance until finally letting his body plop down on the grass below him. Gon seemed amazed but also a bit confused.

“Seems like a lo-”

“It is a lot.” Killua cut off Gon’s sentence. Gon gave a nervous chuckle at the stressed prince beside him. Gon then looked up at the sky then back at Killua.

“Hey um your majesty?” Gon began, Killua groaned at that title and quickly sat up.

“Hey, you can stop calling me that you know? Just call me Killua.” 

Gon lips soon formed into a wide smile “Really?!” Killua jumped a bit at the sudden burst “Y-yea, just uh, if you happen to meet my parents just call me majesty ok? They want citizens to respect us-”  
“Yay!! Thank you Killua!” Gon suddenly jumped at the boy and hugged him tight but not so hard though. Killua tensed up at the sudden show of affection. “A-ah! Y-yea….Ok.” Killua’s face started to heat up a bit knowing he was so close to a handsome and adorable boy like Gon. Yes, Killua thought Gon was attractive at this point, especially after they had gotten to know each other in the forest. Luna still swimming in the stream stared at them hugging and tilted her head.

Killua felt like Gon was pretty fun for the most part to hangout with. Gon didn’t really judge him for being part of the royal family.

Killua then began to snicker and Gon looked over. “Hmm? What are you laughing at Killua?”

Killua placed a hand over his mouth “I wonder what my parents are thinking right now, they must be so upset.” Gon shuddered at the idea of the royal family being upset at Killua for what Gon assumes to be Killua disobeying. Gon couldn’t begin to imagine what the king would do to him if the king found out Killua was with Gon.

Gon felt himself sweat from the thought “K-Killua!” Gon stammered, he stood in front of the pale boy and balled his hands into fists. 

“Yes?”

“Y-You have to go home! Wouldn’t your parents be mad?!” Gon exclaimed.

Killua looked at Gon dumbfounded “Huh? What’s with the sudden change in attitude?” he asked.

Gon hastily grabbed the prince’s hands and held them tight, Killua blushed at this “Killua, when does your coronation start?” the tan boy hastily asked.

“At noon.” Killua replies.

Gon sighed a bit, it was currently late morning so he knew the prince had to hurry back.

Killua gave into Gon’s requests and they took Luna and headed back to the village on horseback.

X X X X X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the chapter seemed rushed >m<


	4. Childish Games

X X X X X

The guards searched high and low for the prince in question, all the while the royal staff was getting all the decorating done for the two events.

Kikyo’s heels could be heard from each corridor in the palace. Franticly running any which way feeling anxious about her most important son. “Darling!” she yelled. 

Silva walked up to his wife “Did you find him?” Silva asked, “No darling! I still can’t find him! Why most he be so stubborn?! This is not a way a prince should act!” She ranted to her husband.

“Yes indeed my love,” Silva replies “I do agree, the heir to my kingdom shall not act in such a way.”

“Really son?” The king and queen both turn their heads to see the late king Zeno. “Are you sure little Killua wants to rule?” Zeno asks. Silva sighs, “Yes father we’ve been over this thousands of times, he is destined to rule this kingdom.”

Kikyo takes out her fan “Yes indeed Zeno, You must stop treating Killua like he’s still a baby.” Kikyo says. The older man glares at the woman’s statement. Zeno walks towards the couple and chuckles a bit. 

“But isn’t he technically a baby? The child is only 12.” Zeno replies. Kikyo in response growls at this in frustration. “Damnit Zeno! Why must you always baby him?! He’ll never grow into an ideal king one day if you keep this nonsense up!” she ranted. Kikyo then turns on her heel and begins to fan herself. 

“If that’s the way you want it then so be it.” the queen said under her breath. She then calls the guards into the throne room and they saluted as such to the queen.

“Yes your highness!” The lead guard asks. The queen smirked at her idea, “Tell Illumi to go out there and search for Killua! Since you stupid idiots can’t get off your lazy ass and find him yourself!” she commands.

The guards saluted and went off to fetch Illumi. When he heard that he was in charge of finding his younger brother, he hopped on his black steed and rode off into the village.

X X X X X  
“Hey Gon, I think this is far enough.” Killua said from behind. Gon looked behind him and nodded. “Ok I’ll let you off here.”

Killua and Gon both got off the small horse. “Are you sure the village is good? You still have to walk towards the palace by yourself.” Gon asked concern evident on his face.

Killua looked towards Gon with annoyance “I’m not some fragile prince who needs protecting! I’ll have you know! I can protect myself!” Killua said, Gon of course smiled at the prince’s little expression when he said so.

“Hey! Don’t smile at me! Are you mocking me?” Killua exclaimed.

Gon smiles wider “No, no Killua! I’m not mocking you, It’s just…” Gon trailed off a little at the next thing he was going to say. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down towards the side “It’s just that… you look cute when you’re mad I guess… haha!” Gon chuckled while his face heated up and turned red, Killua’s face of course did the same.

“I-I’m not c-cute!” Killua stuttered, his flustered state taking over. Gon smirked and stuck out his tongue at the blushing prince in a more childish way.

Killua stomped his foot on the ground and stuck his tongue back at Gon. soon it was a game of ‘who can stick their tongue out the farthest at one another’ and it looked like Gon was winning.

“Kil.” The boys both turn their heads to the direction of the voice.

Killua felt his heart skip a bit knowing where the voice belonged to. “I-Illumi…?” Killua croaked out. Forehead feeling sweaty, shaking as well. Gon looked at Killua then back at Illumi. Gon reached out to place a hand on Killua’s shoulder “Killua?-” With one swift move of Illumi’s hand slapped Gon’s away instantly. Gon dared to glare daggers at the older prince. Illumi shrugged off Gon’s attitude for now.

“It’s time to go Kil.” Illumi told his brother, and Killua pouted in protest “No Illumi! I want to be a normal kid!” Killua said trying to snatch his hand away from his older much stronger brother. In response to this action Illumi only yanked Killua’s arm harder.

“Mother is upset Kil, we need to get ready for the ceremony.” Illumi stoically said.

Illumi picked up the young prince and placed him on the horse, and Illumi followed as well. Killua held onto the Luna as she placed her head on her master’s hands. 

Killua looked behind and saw Gon smiling at him as he rode on Illumi’s horse.

The boys both wave to each other. Killua mouths off ‘see you later.’


	5. A Crowned Prince is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter.

X X X X X 

 

The silver haired prince gazed at his reflection at the large full size mirror in his closet. The prince wore a sparkly light blue coat with a tail at the back with silver buttons and a dragon design embroidered on the side of the coat also wearing a white undershirt, lavender scarf, lavender shorts and long socks that seemed like it attached to his shorts. White gloves, and dark blue heels.

But, Killua did smirk a bit at his lavish outfit, He was only complimenting himself. “If only Gon can see me in this outfit..” The boy said to himself a blush creeping up to his face.

Killua then heard a knock on his bedroom doors. Killua walked up to the door asked who it was.

“It’s Gotoh your highness.” Gotoh, one of Killua’s most trusted servants had answered.

Killua open the doors and let his loyal servant in, he then sat down on his loveseat and sighed as if he was exhausted. Gotoh stood in front of the young prince. “What is it Gotoh?” Killua asked. Gotoh fixed his tie and cleared his throat, “Forgive me, your highness, but do you perhaps feel anxious in anyway?” The man asked, Killua chuckled a bit at the question.

“What do you mean? Did my father tell you to come in here? Otherwise, I'm not interested in listening to one of his meaningless lectures.” Killua stated leaning back in his seat. Gotoh bowed “My apologies, prince Killua but I’ve came here out of personal concern.”

“Personal concern?”

“Indeed your highness.”

Killua sat up in his seat, “What concern can you possibly have for me?” The boy asked. The servant fixed his glasses and cleared his voice.

“I’m simply afraid that you might mess up is all.” Gotoh finished. Killua gave an audible annoyed grunting sound. “Well, none of this would have to happen if my dumb parents would just listen to what I have to say…” Killua crossed his arms feeling frustrated.

Gotoh bowed one last time before taking his leave “I apologize for that your highness, but your father is indeed the king and whatever it is that he tells you to do is in his best interest.” Gotoh walked towards the boy’s bedroom doors and bowed once more out of respect and took his leave. Killua only glared at the door and sighed deeply.

X X X X X 

 

Inside the palace’s grand ballroom, all types of nobles from left and right, knights, and diplomats as well sat and waited for the young prince to come down the velvet carpet and be rightfully crowned prince. It will soon shape his future for becoming king one day.

Knights were on any side of Killua as he walked down the never ending velvet trail to his throne. The king stood in front of the throne holding Killua’s crown.

Killua knelt before his father and grandfather as Silva carefully placed the silver crown covered in diamonds and blue sapphires on his son’s soft silver hair.

In that moment, Killua felt like he was on the top of the world. Sure the boy didn't want to be crowned prince at all because he knew what it meant for his future but, he did feel a sense of power.

X X X X X


	6. The Coronation

X X X X X 

Killua covered his what it felt like to him, nimble ears. There was so much talking in the dining room and all he could think about was going to bed. Lucky for his pet duck, she was fast asleep in his room upstairs.

The jolly laughs of the diplomats roared through KIllua’s eardrums as he discreetly placed his head on the dining table careful not to touch the food as he did. “Ugh….just shut up….” He whispered under his breath. He hated being royalty sometimes, always having to stay up late and smile and courteous to the diplomats who said hello or asked him what he was going to do with the kingdom once he’s king. Such a headache..

Killua felt his eyes become heavy with drowsiness as the gentle call of sleep over took the boy. 

“Killua.” the boy slowly raised his head at the familiar voice calling his name. He gently rubbed his eyes and looked up at the man sitting on the right of him. The blue eyed prince groaned a bit in protest.

“Sit up at the dinner table, son. We have guests.” Silva calmly demanded his son. The prince groaned more as he had to listen to his father.

Soon the candles blew out they were illuminating the dining room. And soon everyone turned their attention to the stage in front of the table. 

The red curtains covering the act behind them, quickly opened revealing a man with dark magenta hair covering his sleek face. He looked a little creepy and a bit like a circus performer. The man smirked at his audience a star painted on one cheek, and a teardrop on the other. Dressed in a gold jester's costume, The performer pulled out a card.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” The strange performer began “The following act is for the newly crowned prince and his very special birthday.~” The man stood on his tiptoes and more cards appeared in his large hands.

The audience gave their full attentions to the man on stage. Killua observed the man, but only half-heartedly. He thought he looked annoying and would only delay his sleep farther. He placed a pale palm on his chin and sighed. 

“My name, is Hisoka.~” he announced, giving a wink towards his audience. “I am a magician, known the world over.~”  
Hisoka shuffled the deck of cards that appeared.

Killua huffed with his annoyed tone, crossing his arms “I hope he can just disappear…” he huffed under his breath.

Instruments played as Hisoka demonstrated his magic act to the nobles and royals. The majority of the tricks they thought were good but Killua thought they were all boring and soon found himself drifting off to dreamland instead.

The queen enjoyed the acts and thought they were ‘splendid’ as she would put it. But she only looked away once to find the birthday boy fast asleep nodding off to his father’s side. The woman’s nose scrunched up frowning with embarrassment, frustration and disgust. “K-Killua!” she almost began to shout. The boy had his eyes closed shut, his head almost on his father, but Silva didn’t seem to notice.

The woman tapped her husband’s back to get him to notice his dozing son in between them. 

Silva looked at his wife and saw her gloved finger pointing down at their silver hair son. The king grimaced and smacked Killua’s hand. Only earning a protesting groan in response.

“Killua, wake up.” No response, the show went on, the king keeping his patience.

“Wake up Killua.” no response. The king was starting to get more frustrated.

“Wake up.”

…..

 

“KILLUA.” There was that loud voice again. Interrupting the show and everyone else watching it but of course woke Killua right up. The boy almost fell out of his seat.

“F-Father!?” Killua stuttered fumbling around, feeling a bit dazed. The king stood from his large seat and grabbed his son’s arm, dragging him away from the table.

“Didn’t I raise you better than this?!” Silva raised his voice. Killua balled his hand into a fist, he looked down in shame and didn’t give his intimidating father an answer. 

“Answer me son.” the king spoke calmly. Killua only looked away more. The guests stared at the two, curious as to what was going to happen next. Hisoka looked on as well, but with a mischievous smirk on his already creepy appearing face.

But still, Killua gave no response to his father.

Silva unhanded the boy's hand and turned facing away from him. The king sighed and placed a muscular hand on his face.

“Go to your room, this instant.” Killua peered up at his father and huffed before the man could say anything to the show of attitude.

The guests eyes followed the prince who was stomping away at the marble floors of the dining room and up the grand case.

X X X X X 

Killua laid on his bed one arm in the air when he stared up at the diamond studded crown above him.

It shined and glistened each time he turned it a certain angle. He thought it was pretty, but he was constantly reminded of how and why he received it.

He began to frown, “Why does shit always happen to me?” he cursed under his breath.

Killua laid over on his side, silver hair falling over his bright blue eyes and placing a free hand on his pale cheek. He huffed a bit at the crown’s significance, as he glared.

But soon his expression softened a bit.

“That boy…” he began to whisper. “What was his name again?” 

…...

“Gon..” Killua could feel his cheeks heat up from just the thought of him. He let out a chuckle, “What a strange boy..” 

Killua reached over to his nightstand and placed the crown on it. Then, laid back down on his satin sheets.

“I hope we can be friends one day…”

Killua dozed off as he said those very words.


	7. Can You Protect Me?

So after last night’s incident, Killua was obviously grounded. Which meant, no going out, no socializing. Not like he really had a social life anyway.

It was already late morning and the little prince didn't leave his oversized room. He sat on the floor stroking Luna’s smooth feathers.

Killua sighed at sheer boredom. He didn't even bother to go downstairs for breakfast earlier that morning yet again.

He looked up at the large windows blowing in a cool but somewhat comforting breeze. 

Which only made him want to go outside.

Neither of the Zoldyck kids ever disobeyed the king's orders when he said that they were grounded. But it was obvious that Killua was far more different.

He seemed to have a rebellious edge to him which would only become greater once he gets a little older, and having said edge only made him feel like the odd man out.

Killua scrunched up his small nose in protest with his conscious, Should he go? or Stay?

He audibly growled arching his back up against the wall he leaned on “Ugh!! This is so stupid!” he complained. The duck situated on his lap looked up at her owner’s actions and tilted her head to the side. 

The boy couldn't stand the mental debate in his head. He huffed and stood up, and placed Luna on the floor.

“Hey Luna? Wanna go outside?” The duck wagged her tail and quacked.

Killua briefly bent down and patted the duck’s head and smiled “That's my girl.~”

X X X X X

It started to become routine for the boy. Dark cloak, sneak out of the room, check for guards, sneak out of the palace, check for guards. Once he gets outside, run into the nearby forest and into town, act natural.

Yes, it may sound a bit silly to some but unfortunately, he had to take those types of procussions in order to not get a scolding by his father, and definitely not another painful spanking from Illumi.

He felt shivers down his spine just thinking about it.

Killua slowed down a bit as he reached the town square and the truth of it was that Killua was looking for that boy he met yesterday.

“Gon….That was his name right?” Killua only whispered to himself as he looked around for the boy dressed in tatters. “Where is he?”

Killua turned his head any which way but stopped when he saw that same candy store from yesterday. And his eyes went big, and he felt his mouth begin to water.

He licked his lips and ran up to the store as quickly as he could.

He laid his blue eyes on the sweet, sweet chocolate placed delicately on the window for every passerby to take in the sight of, just wanting one little bite.

Killua almost couldn’t take it anymore, he had to go inside and see what else was there and so he did. Almost at lightning speed.

The silver haired boy walked in almost timidly but sucked in that shyness for he gluttonous pursuit for more tasty looking chocolates. He made sure to keep his little duck in his arms at bay and made sure she would get zero taste of chocolate or candy for that manner.

Killua walked farther into the store and saw that there was a whole section dedicated to chocolate. Sure, there were other candies like fruity ones, weird ones, and even pastries but all this prince cared about was the chocolate so he went straight for it.

There was a huge and childish smile on Killua’s face. He’s never seen so many different kinds of chocolate in one place before! White chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, chocolates made to look like various things, chocolate in different colors! He usually isn’t allowed to have much chocolate at home because his mother thought that only peasants binge eat chocolate because it’s the only good food they could ever eat in their lives. But the boy didn’t care if that even was the real reason, anytime he could eat it, he made sure to eat any of it that he can.  
“Wow…” Killua breathed. Killua was so caught up looking at them that he didn’t even notice someone behind him.

Killua almost screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt his hips get grabbed. As soon as he whipped around, he saw a familiar face, one that wasn’t threatening.

That same cheeky but adorable boyish grin on the person's face “Heehee!~ Hi Killua!” It was Gon. Killua took a reassuring breath that it wasn’t someone dangerous.

“Dammit Gon, you scared the living crap out of me…!” Killua scolded the tan boy running small fingers through his silver locks. Gon giggled a bit at the prince’s reaction.

“Aww~ Did I really?” Gon gave a sly and flirtatious grin, “Ya know, you looked all cute and shaky when I grabbed you!” Gon giggled some more winking at the now blushing prince. Killua stomped a foot on the ground growling at the playful boy.

“Shaky?” Killua asked feeling confused. Gon nodded and scratched the back of his head “Y-Yeah it was cute I guess...haha!” Gon blushed a bit realizing what he just said.

Killua glared at the boy “Oh yea? Well if you scare me like that again you’ll be right under the guillotine…” Killua harshly and darkly joked. Killua smiled at his little warning while Gon was just about ready to piss in his shorts.

“R-Really?!?” Gon yelled. Killua looked up and saw Gon beginning to sweat, or maybe it was tears? 

“Gon! I was joking!”

“Your jokes are mean Killua!” Gon yelled back in a whiny voice. Killua sighed.

X X X X X

 

The boys soon walked out of the store without buying anything and started talking. “So, what were you doing in the candy store?” Gon asked.

“Just browsing. I like the chocolate they have in there. What about you?” Killua asked. 

Gon began to smile “I came in there to get my teacher some pastries for a afternoon snack later.” Killua raised an eyebrow “You have a teacher?” Gon nodded.

“Yeah, his name’s Kite and he’s teaching me swordsmanship…” Gon trailed off when his said swordsmanship. Killua wondered why but shrugged it off, “Hey Gon? Can I meet your teacher?” Of course Gon agreed and headed off in that direction.

When the two of them had made it to where Gon was training, Killua looked up at the teacher in question. He was very tall and had long white hair, a brown hat and a dark blue cape and of course a sword at his hip. The hat made a shadow appear over his eyes, it made him look mysterious.

Gon ran up to his teacher grabbed his arm like a son would with his father. Gon pulled the tall man towards Killua smiling and all.

“Sir Kite, this is Killua! The prince!” Gon exclaimed to the man and his eyes almost went wide.

The walked up to the young prince and got on one knee to show respect, “It is an honor to finally meet you my lord.” Kite says, Killua only sighed. 

“Mister, you don’t have to bow to me, I am not your ruler as of yet.” 

Kite looked up and got up from where he was. Gon then began to explain some things.

“Um Sir Kite...would it be ok for Killua to watch us train?” Kite nodded gently and Gon went to grab his wooden sword.

Some time passes as Killua watched the two train. He had a dreamy look in his eyes as he watched Gon specifically. Killua placed a hand on his chin, Gon looked so handsome to him. 

The way he waved his sword during each exercise. “I wonder if Gon can protect me with a real sword….~” Killua thought. Come to think of it, why was he learning swordsmanship? Was there certain reason why?

Gon’s sweat began to roll down his forehead each time he thrusted forward with his sword towards the dummy made out of wheat and straw. And each time he did, he had a fighting spirit form on his usual friendly freckle covered face. And Killua loved looking at it each time.

 

While Gon trained with Kite and Killua watched and his duck Luna swam in a little pool made for ducks. The sun began to get harsh as minutes ticked by into hours. 

And on a dry farm, it felt like hell sitting under the harsh summer sun. Killua was really starting to feel it too.

Killua wiped a bead of sweat start to trickle down his forehead and soon began to fan himself. Soon after his mouth began to dry and pretty soon he was soaked in sweat. 

And his stomach soon began to growl and feel painful.

Killua tried to stand up but even if he inched off the log he was seated at he’d feel a rush of dizziness hit him. He held his stomach and tried to stumble towards Gon.

Gon reached over to get a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his head, he smiled as he did and pulled the handkerchief away from his face and when he did and opened his eyes, he was quickly horrified at the sight not to far from his location.

……

 

Everything sounded fuzzy, and everything looked closed to dark. Killua didn’t know where he was or what was happening all he could make out was the sounds of yelling and his name being called several times.


	8. Annoyed But Relieved?

“Killua? KIllua! Wake up!”

Killua rubbed his head and groaned at the sharp pain in it. Squinting his eyes, KIllua tried his best to look up at the person calling his name, it was Gon.

The prince sat up in the soft bed he was laying in, “Hmm...G-Gon? Is that you…?” Killua groggily asked.

Gon smiled wide at the other boy’s response. Gon reached over to his side and ringed out a wet rag and proceeded to place it on the weaker boy’s head. “Here,” Gon began “It should help the pain go down.” 

When Killua saw Gon come closer with the rag, he panicked a little at the thought of Gon getting so close to his face. Killua began to back away.

“W-What are you doing!?”

Gon raised an eyebrow “Hmm? I’m helping you Killua you have a wound on your head.” Killua’s eyes went wide and his jaw nearly dropped. He quickly hopped out of the bed to find the nearest mirror.

“Ahh!” Gon jumped at the injured boy’s sudden burst of energy “W-Wait! You still have to rest or you’ll pass out again by making yourself dizzy!” Gon yelled out, but KIllua paid next to no mind at what Gon was saying. Killua only stared at the mirror in disbelief.

Killua turned his head each side to see if it was real. There was a big red scratch on the side of his forehead, and seemed like the blood was almost dried up but still had a ‘shine’ on it.

The injured boy backed away slowly “T-This can’t be happening…” He sounded shaky.

Gon looked on at the boy in front of him “What’s wrong Killua?” Gon seemed worried. He knew that Killua fainted because of heat exhaustion, at least that’s what Kite told him.

“If my brother finds out what happened to my head, he’ll have you thrown in the dungeon and executed!” Killua exclaimed. He looked in the mirror again and grimaced at its sight.

Gon placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, “Well, not if I go with you right?” Killua looked up at the other, Gon began to smile a bit “I mean, your family can't be that cold hearted can they?” Gon asked. The prince only looked down in wonder.

Can they be that cold hearted? He asked himself. Not all the time right? He was pretty close with his grandpa Zeno and his little sister Alluka. His father, he just mostly respected.

Killua sighed “Well i'm close with my grandpa maybe he’ll understand what happened if we explain it to him.” Gon began to mentally cheer Killua looked over at him “Don't get too excited, he’s always busy and,” He paused and scoffed at the thought, “We have to avoid my parents and my oldest brother at all costs. Especially my mom since she has a good amount of power.” Killua explained referencing that she can call for execution into action right then and there.

 

X X X X X

The boy’s walked towards the front gates of the palace grounds. Killua had one arm over Gon’s shoulder and Gon had an arm around the other boy’s waist. Killua still couldn’t walk very well on his own since he was still feeling dizzy.

Gon looked down at the boy beneath him “Are you feeling ok?” Killua nodded looking straight ahead concentrating on the task at hand. Gon soon followed his lead.

The guards quickly drew out their spears blocking entry way into the palace grounds. Killua quickly knew what to do.

The prince pulled off the hood on his head and revealed his face “I’m Killua Zoldyck, I’ve brung a guess with me.” Killua confidently ordered the guards. Thus, the guards let the two through and apologized to the prince.

The two walked inside and Gon was immediately in awe. Killua chuckled under his breath at the boy's reaction to his home.

“Wow!” Gon gushed. It seemed so grand to him. Gon then felt a good smack on the head from the boy next to him. “Ow? What was that for Killua?!” Gon rubbed the back of his head.

“Stay focused, Gon.” Killua answered in a somewhat gentle tone. Gon pouted a bit. They began to move deeper into the palace.

The two walked down the ground level corridor “We need to find my grandfather, and make sure not to be seen by any of my other family members.” Killua explained. Gon nodded in agreement.

Around 20 minutes or so, they didn’t find the prince’s grandpa. So, they searched upstairs.

By this time, Killua had gained back his normal walking skills and he could walk on his own again. 

Gon soon began to wander the halls of the palace and Killua quickly followed the curious boy. Killua pulled one of Gon’s arms “W-What are you doing?!” Killua whispered, “I told you to stay focused!” Killua scolded the boy, but Gon didn’t pay much mind to the prince urging him not to wander around as if it was safe to do so.\

“Ah..” Gon breathed “I know Killua but your house is just so cool!” Killua rolled his eyes, and soon heard someone coming down the hall. Killua’s heart began to race, and he quickly grabbed Gon “Quickly, in here!” Killua and Gon both stuffed themselves in a nearby closet.

The closet was small so there wasn’t much room the both of them. The two boys were only inches apart. Gon could feel Killua’s soft smooth hair up against his forehead. While Killua was just an inch or two away from Gon’s freckle covered nose. The two boys blushed constantly at the intimate touching that they were doing but didn’t exactly mean to do.

“G-Gon…” Killua began “You’re...grazing my um….with your hands.” Killua stuttered. Gon gulped at what the boy was referring to, “Oh...y-yeah...sorry Killua.” Gon and Killua’s face were both very red at this point. Gon obeyed the request and tried his best to shift away from the area behind Killua.

Soon Killua heard that the cost was clear, and peeked his head outside the closet door. “We can come out now.” he said.

X X X X X

Killua placed his hands on his hips and sighed “Ugh...how many times do I have to tell you to not wander around and stay focused?” Killua asked with a tone annoyance. Gon stuck his tongue out playfully and Killua growled in response “Don’t play with me Gon I’m serious.”

“I know, but what's a little fun hmm?” Gon playfully said. He then noticed there was a door next to him and soon curiosity took over him. Killua raised an eyebrow “What do you think you’re doing?” Gon smirked wide.

“Gon…” Killua warned. But Gon being the playful kid he is took into the curiosity and slammed open the door.

“Huh-” Gon didn’t have time to speak when he was tackled to the ground by a annoyed Killua. The two of them fought to get off the ground.

“My my,~ don’t let me stop you two from getting to know each other.~” A man smirked as he had one hand propping up his sharp chin. Sitting in a gold and white loveseat popping green grapes into his mouth.

The two quickly shot up and saw the man stare at the two like they were a piece a finely cooked steaks. Killua quickly groaned knowing who this annoying looking man was.

“Ugh, what are you still doing here clown?” The man chuckled lazily at the question “I live here little prince.~” The man then set his golden eyes towards the black haired boy next to him. The man licked his lips at the sight of the boy “And who might you be?~”

Gon uncomfortably shifted “I’m G-Gon, sir.” Gon replied, the strange man chuckled at the ‘sir’ part, “I’m Hisoka,” Hisoka began “There’s no need to call me sir little fruit.~” Killua sighed once more and Gon cocked his head to the side “But I thought you were some type of noble, sense you said you live here.” Hisoka raised an eyebrow to the statement “Yes I am a noble,” Hisoka got up from his seat and placed a slender hand on his hip “however, I do enjoy performing for the royal family whenever I can.~ Which is the reason why I live here.” Hisoka explained. Gon’s mouth began to open wide from excitement.

“Wow! Killua, you never told me your family was so lenient into letting a performer stay in the royal palace!” Gon smiled wide. 

“They aren't..” Killua replied.

Hisoka chimed up “So, enough about me what brings a dirty little boy like you to the Zoldyck palace hmm?~” Gon rubbed his arm and chuckled “I was just here to help Killua haha…” The boy uncomfortably chuckled.

“Or to keep Killua company?~” Hisoka teased and Killua rolled his eyes as Gon blushed “Oh, shut up!” Killua barked, “Anything you say, makes less and less sense every time I hear it come out of your mouth..”

Killua pushed Gon out the door and huffed “Damn clown,” Gon looked at the door they just walked through “What’s wrong Killua? You don’t like mister Hisoka?” Killua sucked his teeth, “Of course not, all he does is idiotic magic tricks that aren't even interesting.”

“Honestly, I don’t even know how he magically lives here now..”

“Maybe he has special connections?” Gon chimed.

The prince raised an eyebrow “Like what?”

Gon placed a finger on his lip “Hmm, I’m not sure….but it’s got to be something Killua!” Killua rolled his eyes and Gon only giggled a bit being sure of his reason.

Suddenly, they heard a person come down the corner to their direction, they almost bumped heads as they tried to get one another to hide, but they somehow took too long and was caught.

But Killua immediately calmed his nerves when he looked up and saw a familiar face.

“Grandpa!” 

The older man chuckled at his favorite grandson’s reaction “And who’s that behind your back Kil?” Killua gulped nervously and said Gon’s name. Gon however was too nervous to speak himself to the late and wise king Zeno.

The elderly man bend down to meet Gon’s frightened gaze “Hello Gon, it’s nice to make your acquaintance.” Gon slowly nodded and Killua back away from Gon so his granddad can see him more.

Killua then cleared his throat “Grandpa-” Zeno immediately realized a white bandage around his grandson’s forehead, “Kil? What happened to your head?” Killua sighed at the sudden interruption “Yes I know grandpa I’m getting to that…” Killua began, “You see, I…. um….s-snuck out of the house earlier this morning...and while I was with Gon, I somehow passed out from heat exhaustion…” Killua then looked towards Gon who looked back at him, “But Gon revived me and tended to my head injury.”

 

Zeno stroked his beard while he listened, “Kil, is this boy your friend?” Killua’s heart hitched in his throat “I-” 

“Yeah!” Gon suddenly yelled Killua quickly spun back around to see Gon smiling like he’s the happiest person on earth. 

Killua responded by punching the boy on the head “OW! Killua! That hurt!” Gon whined rubbing the impact area. “Don’t you have shame you idiot!?” Killua snarked “He used to be this kingdom’s king at one point you know!” Killua then whispered ‘it's a little embarrassing.’

Zeno chuckled lowly at the two bicker at one another, “Hmm? Your name is Gon correct?” Gon shot up at the man and nodded happily “Mhmm! My name is Gon Freecss, your greatness!” Zeno stroked his beard once more “Freecss? That name sounds familiar….” Gon cocked his head “It does?”

“Yes indeed, but I’m not sure from where however,” Zeno then began to laugh a lot louder “Oh goodness! I must be getting up in years, it can’t be helped I suppose.” 

Zeno walked up to the two and placed his arms behind his arched back “Would you like to stay for dinner boy?” Zeno asked kindly, Killua was sure Gon was about to do a somersault or backflip or something similar.

“Of course!!” Gon yelled back, Killua facepalmed at Gon’s non-graceful like response. Zeno smiled back at the boy and looked to his grandson.

“Kil, please make sure he gets a bath and new clothes?” Killua nodded rubbing the back of his head grabbing Gon dragging him to his room in the process.

“At least someone in my family accepts this cute idiot…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG SORRY THAT TOOK 50 YEARS BUT I TRIED MY BEST!  
> Life got in the way (don't we all love that? **sarcasm**) again and I am so freaking sorry on leaving you guys at a cliffhanger hesdbfljzhdbs anyway, hope you enjoy this one and hope it doesn't sound toooo rushed (cuz I did rush a bit to get it out at a reasonable time lololol) chapters do update randomly so please bare with me >m<;


	9. First Impressions

“Ugh, Killua… must I really change clothes just to eat some food?” Gon whined while Killua digged through his overgrown closet for some spare clothes. Killua sucked his teeth and turned to Gon whining.

“You're dining with royalty Gon, and besides I want my parents to like you.” Killua answered back to Gon who only sighed then shot open his eyes realizing who he was talking about.

“Uh…” Gon uttered “Y-Your parents…?” Killua nodded his head as a response. Soon Gon felt his arms and legs shake. The king and queen? Gon thought on as to what would happen if the king and queen didn't like him, especially being around their son who is heir to the throne.

Killua turned around to see the strangely quiet Gon. 

“Will your parents like me?” Gon asked rubbing the back of his head. Killua thought for a bit “I’m not sure, but you could be respectful around them and they should.” Killua tried to reassure.

X X X X X

Gon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, messing with the cloth that he felt constricted his body. 

The green jacket he wore seemed tight but apparently was his size. it had gold embroidery on the sleeves and dark red cuffs buckled with gold buttons at the end.

Gon’s white collared shirt messed with his neck as he wasn't used to such lavish clothing. His shirt had ruffles going down the middle and was tucked in the green shorts that went along with the whole ensemble.

Killua only smoothly looked on at the fidgety boy beside him at the dining table. The prince tried his best not to chuckle at Gon’s childish reactions to wearing this dressy outfit.

However, Killua’s attempts at this was futile. He placed a pale hand over his lips at one last attempt to keep from laughing at his funny friend. But a small squeak managed to escape from his chest and out of his mouth.

Alluka seemed to be one of the only ones at the table to notice the prince’s small giggles. She smiled when she saw her brother smile behind his hand and Gon pouted at his actions.

“Big brother?” The princess asked “What's so funny? I want to hear the joke too!” Alluka asked sweetly.

Killua then began to laugh a bit louder. And Gon began to pout even more.

Silva peaked over at his son giggling. The king placed a large hand on his chiseled chin, “Yes son, please tell what appears to be so humorous?”

The queen, rolled her eyes at the boy seated beside her son. “How could he not laugh dear? The child looks ridiculous to begin with…” She whispered to her husband beside her. Silva only ignored her halfly and continued to look on to his son laughing and talking to his new friend.

Silva whispered back, “Well it seems as though, Killua is enjoying himself. Wouldn’t you think so dear?”

She rolled her eyes once more and showed a face of disgust when she shot glares at the this foreign boy. Seated next to her was her eldest son Illumi, and it seemed as though he agreed with his mother’s snobby opinions.

Illumi delicately, cut his roasted hen on the glass plate before him to take a bite. Illumi spoke while doing so, “I agree mother…” He says “I don’t think a friend for Kil would be in the best interest.” He looked up at his mother then immediately at the peasant boy now making silly faces with Killua and Killua playing along.

The two of them looked so happy together. Playing jokes, and talking with one another, quite literally enjoying eachother’s company.

However Illumi and his mother (especially Illumi) weren’t having any of it. Illumi’s expressionless face looked on at the two and barely even paying attention to his food really. While Illumi appeared to be expressionless, he did feel something and that something could be described as jealousy.

Each time the black haired man glanced at them, he felt his heart drop at every laugh, giggle, or chuckle his younger brother would make at this boy. This commoner, this peasant.

What could this boy have to possibly give to Killua he thought. He couldn’t be sure, but he had to get to the bottom of it somehow before it was too late. Killua didn’t need any friends, they’re a distraction to him taking over the throne where his rightful place should be.

Illumi hated this so called friend Killua made. He hated this boy and saw him as threat to Killua’s future.

 

X X X X X

“Can we please explore the palace!” 

“No Gon, I’m tired let’s head to bed.” Killua yawned then letting out a relieving stretch of his arms. Gon pouted at his friend’s answer and let himself plop down on the giant satin bed.

The tan boy sighed, “When are we going to explore?” Gon whines looking down at the Killua while he gives Luna her dinner for the night. The pale prince looked up at his childish friend and sighed “Because there’s guards patrolling the grounds all night long.”

Gon sat up slightly to listen better, “And plus the palace gets insanely dark at night with no candles lit up, and also…” Killua yawns again, “I’m sleepy.”

Gon smiled brightly, “Well that's no problem for me! I’m used to walking around in the dark! In Fact, you should see my place at night, it gets even darker than this!” Killua playfully rolled his eyes and hopped into bed with Gon.

……..

“Hey Killua?”

“Hmm?” 

“Do you like fish?” Killua blinked laying on his side at the question, “I guess so, why?”

Gon sat up to face him, “Well because, I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing with me….I mean, before summer ends of course…” Killua quietly turns over to Gon’s side with a perplexed look on his face. 

“I don’t know how to fish.”

Gon smiled gently, “I’ll teach you!” Killua gave a smirk and fully turned around to face his friend as Gon proceeded to lay back down on his side facing Killua as well.

A brief silence overcame the two, but to them it seemed like more than brief. The two of them seemed to stare into eachother’s eyes for what it seemed like years.

Killua stared into Gon’s honey golden eyes for what seemed like he was staring into the sun maybe in a field of sunflowers. He loved the way his eyes would brighten whenever he got excited for something, even if it was for the most smallest unnecessary things.

Gon stared into Killua’s starlight blue eyes. Gon could only describe his beauty to be eye catching, sometimes it would take his breath away somehow. Killua’s starkey silver hair fell perfectly in place in between those starry eyed blue jewels of his that seemed to shine so perfectly with the way the moon’s light hit them so subtly.

Soon the two boys found themselves quietly giggling with each other, until they quietly drifted off to sleep.

While in a deep sleep, the two seemed to not switch positions. As from the moment they fell into slumber, their heads both comfortably and intimately touched all night while they slept.


End file.
